


Doll

by oilteeth



Series: Evil Alteans AU [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alteans, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Evil Alteans, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 18:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13641546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oilteeth/pseuds/oilteeth
Summary: Akira makes Keith into a beautiful doll.





	Doll

Akira was proud of what he’s made. Of what he’s turned Keith into, how he broke the boy in just under a human month. But he had to take his work a step further, so when he dropped Keith off with the druids and told them to turn him into a doll (with other details of course), they did just that.

Keith now laid on his small pillow next to Akira’s bed, back resting against the wall. His body was limp and pale- almost porcelain white. He had makeup all over his plump, girlish face which enhanced the changes Akira had made to him. His hair curled around his face, soft, fluffy almost. Clean. His body was changed to look more curvy, more like a girl. Keith already had a pretty girlish shape, but Akira took it a step further.

The best thing about his doll is the fact that the only thing it can control- is it’s eyes. Keith can only show expression in his eyes, let tears fall or glare harshly. Akira plans to even limit that, why let the doll have that freedom? 

The body modifications made him more alluring. He smelled nice, like soft petals, he looked overall soft, hairless body, paler skin. His eyes shined contrasted to his pale skin, making the purple just pop. He kept the Galra parts of him, his fuzzy purple ears and his long, thin tail thats lightly fluffed. It’s cute, in a way. Reminds Akira of how innocent his doll could look. 

He crouched down to Keith’s level, brushing his hair from his forehead and then pressing a kiss onto his forehead. “Oh doll, you look so beautiful like this. All open for me, you almost look like a virgin.” Akira muttered, kissing Keith’s nose. He watched the male’s eyes widen with horror. He’s scared, Akira loved it.

The altean grabbed the other’s limbs and picked him up. Keith fell limply onto his chest, no fight in his body. It was almost like he was dead. Maybe he was, in a way. His body ripped away from him, only thing he can control is his eyes. A ghost, maybe? Akira loved it. He loved every single piece of it.

He jumbled Keith’s body close to himself and lifted him onto the bed. He dropped his doll onto the soft cushions, before walking towards a large closet area. He hummed to himself, picking out different lingerie to place on his doll’s body. Maybe he’ll pierce his small nipples, with bells maybe? He could mock Keith and get the same bells that Empress Allura’s pet has. 

Akira debated on a collar for a bit, then shook his head. If needed to control the boy’s head, he can just grab his hair roughly. His hair is thick and easy to grab, no need for a collar. His pale neck was to show off hickeys, bites and kisses. Not to cover up. 

Akira found some black lingerie, small panties, and gloves for the doll. Gloves were unneeded, but why not add something that can only make Keith feel lesser about himself? He smirked, turninh back to the bed where Keith was sprawled out. To his suprise, his little doll flinched. It flinched away- like it was moving on his own. How did it do that? It had no control over his body. How could he flinch-?

Akira snarled in anger, throwing the garments next to the doll and grabbing him by his dark hair. “How are you moving-?!” Akira snarled, lifting up the smaller male. Keith’s eyes widened with the sudden jerk of pain- tears falling down his cheeks. Akira threw him back onto the bed roughly, grabbing his legs tightly. “Stop that moving. You’re a toy- a doll. You have no control over your body. You’re meant to pleasure people!” He yelled, grabbing the panties and yanking them up his legs. Letting the legs drop lifelessly onto the bed, he grabbed the dolls hands and put the gloves on. Clicking them on, he dropped the hands onto his doll’s stomach. 

Keith’s face was filled with tears. Terrified look sprawled across his eyes, making him seem so scared. His ears and tail didn’t move- nor did the rest of his body. He was listening. Good. 

“Maybe I won’t put the lingerie on. Not until you learn to be good and not to move- understand me, doll?” He smirked sickly, the anger seeming to whisk away with seeing his newfound doll listening. He leaned down and kissed his forehead again, before spreading the male’s legs. He hummed, pinching the inside of his thighs till the spots were red. He hummed, kissing those places as well, then looked back up at the doll’s face, meeting his eyes.

Keith’s eyes were blown wide, terror and pain mixed into those bright purple orbs. He purred, kissing his thigh again but watching Keith’s eyes. “Does this hurt? The pinching? Does it make your skin sting? It look’s pretty like this, soft red, my fingernails imprinted on your skin.” 

Keith’s cheeks had fat tears running down them, his makeup starting to run. Akira huffed, getting closer to Keith and brushing off his tears. “Stop crying my doll, you don’t need to. Just learn to love this.” He purred, kissing his neck. His hand went down to the doll’s thighs, finding his dick, before gently squeezing it. Akira felt tears starting to pour faster.

Akira grinned. He loved his new pet like this, so easy to touch. He squeezed it again, purring loudly before sucking on Keith’s neck. “You’re pretty, so so pretty like this. You know that? You’re so much better like this. So much more pretty. Perfect, my perfect little doll.” He purred into his neck, more sucking harder on the spot. Keith flinched again, obviously trying to get away from Akira’s multiple attacks on his body.

Akira hushed him, getting up and cupping his cheeks. “Oh doll, what am I going to do with you? How can I make you whine and moan? How can I make your pretty eyes glossed with tears? I just don’t know where to start,” He muttered, his finger running down his body. “But I have so many things I can do to you.” 

Keith flinched again from under Akira, and Akira chuckled loudly. “Oh pretty doll, your life, is mine now.”

**Author's Note:**

> jejcjsj THIS IS LONG AWAITED,,,, but i had fun writing this. next one-shot will be explaining how lance feels abt keiths changes :>


End file.
